Lucky
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. "J'ai entendu dire que Puckleberry était revenu au goût du jour, dit Kurt." "On est ami, c'est tout, répondit Rachel." Et si Puck et Rachel devait chanter un duo ensemble.


Voici un one-shot que j'avais écrit après avoir vu la première saison de _Glee._ Je sais que la chanson _Lucky_ a déjà été utilisée dans la deuxième saison, mais j'ai décidé de la garder pour mon histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** _Glee_ est une série de Ryan Murphy et _Lucky_ est une chanson de Jason Mraz et Colbie Caillat.

_**Lucky**_

Une nouvelle année scolaire venait de commencer au lycée McKinley. Rachel se réveilla à sept heures comme tous les matins et se prépara. Son objectif pour cette nouvelle année, faire gagner le Glee Club aux Régionales et ensuite gagner les Nationales. Elle repensa aux vacances d'été qui venaient de se terminer. Elle avait passé du temps avec Finn. Beaucoup de temps. Elle avait été tellement de fois chez lui que Kurt et elle étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Mais par contre avec Finn, rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient amis et rien de plus. Pourtant, ils s'étaient embrassés et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait avant les Régionales. Alors pourquoi était-il maintenant aussi distant ? Mais cette année allait être différente. Elle allait tout faire pour que leur relation change pour de bon.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec ses pères et partit pour le lycée. Une fois arrivée au parking, elle se gara et regarda les autres voitures. Elle vit celle de Finn, prit une profonde inspiration et sourit. Oui, cette année allait être différente. Elle entra enfin dans le lycée et croisa Artie et Tina, elle vit ensuite Brittany qui lui fit un signe de la main et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au niveau de son casier qu'elle le vit enfin. Finn se trouvait au bout du couloir et semblait parler avec quelqu'un. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir avec qui à cause de plusieurs élèves devant elle. Elle avança vers lui avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut qu'il parlait avec Quinn. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et perdit peu à peu son sourire. Ils étaient entrain de rire à quelque chose que le jeune garçon venait de dire. Ils partirent ensuite vers leur salle de cours, ayant l'air plus complices que jamais. Ça ne voulait sûrement rien dire, pensa Rachel. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils parlaient qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Du moins elle l'espérait, même si elle en doutait.

Elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'avançait vers elle d'un pas décidé. Elle ne comprit que bien trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'équipe de football lorsqu'elle sentit cette violente sensation de froid, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui lançait du soda à la figure. Elle entendit les élèves autour d'elle éclater de rire. Finalement cette année semblait ressembler à toutes les précédentes.

**~00~**

Puck arriva cinq minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Ce qui était un record pour lui qui avait l'habitude d'arriver cinq minutes en retard, voire de louper la première heure de cours. Il avança dans les couloirs, saluant en passant Mike et Mercedes et s'arrêta à son casier. Il vit au loin Rachel Berry, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Il regarda vers la direction qu'elle fixait et comprit immédiatement. Finn était là, entrain de parler et de rire avec Quinn. Apparemment Berry n'en avait pas finit avec son obsession de Finn. Lui-même était sortit quelque temps avec Quinn quand celle-ci était enceinte, mais après la naissance de Beth, ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils n'avaient rien commun. Il avait été amoureux de Quinn, mais ils n'étaient simplement pas fait pour être ensemble. Plus vite Berry se rendra compte que Finn n'avait d'yeux que pour Quinn, mieux les choses seront pour elle. Il décida d'aller en classe lorsque soudain il entendit quelqu'un poussait un cri de surprise. Il se retourna et vit Rachel se diriger rapidement vers les toilettes, recouverte de boisson glacée.

**~00~**

La première heure de l'année du Glee Club avait enfin commencé. Rachel avait attendu cela tout l'été. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas surprise de retrouver tous les membres du club. Ils s'étaient tellement battus pour que le club continue encore cette année et tous semblaient aussi décidés qu'elle à gagner les Régionales. Elle discuta quelques instants avec Kurt et Mercedes. Après tout, être amie avec Kurt, voulait aussi dire être amie avec Mercedes, même si elle savait que l'autre diva ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux pour avoir un solo. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, monsieur Schuester arriva et les élèves s'installèrent à leur place. Rachel décida de s'asseoir à côté de Finn qui lui souriait. Le professeur posa ses partitions sur le piano et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle année, fit-il. Je sais que l'année dernière n'avait pas été facile. Mais grâce à tous vos efforts, vous avez pu aller très loin et permis au Glee Club de continuer. Je propose que cette année que nous allions encore plus loin, qu'en dites-vous. »

Tous acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme à ce que leur professeur venait de dire.

« Je vous propose pour commencer cette année de chanter en duo. Votre partenaire sera la personne assise à côté de vous. Et je veux que vous préparez votre chanson pour la semaine prochaine. »

Monsieur Schuester prit les partitions et les distribua. Rachel sourit de plus belle. Non seulement, Finn et elle allaient être le meilleur duo, mais ils avaient aussi la parfaite chanson.

« Tu veux qu'on se voit ce soir pour répéter ? Proposa-t-elle au jeune homme.

-D'accord, on peut répéter chez moi. »

Oui, pensa Rachel, c'était sa chance pour que Finn la remarque enfin.

**~00~**

Le lendemain, Rachel se trouvait dans la salle de musique, répétant inlassablement la chanson que lui avait donné Monsieur Schuester. Elle l'avait répété durant toute la soirée avec Finn, mais rien n'y faisait, ils n'arrivaient pas à la chanter. Leur technique était juste, il n'y avait rien à redire. Elle avait veillé à ce que tout soit parfait. C'était juste que l'émotion ne passait pas entre eux. Ce qui était tout aussi primordiale que la justesse pour interpréter une chanson. Elle avait besoin de Finn pour répéter, mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et recommença à chanter le refrain. Elle soupira, s'assit au piano et regarda sa montre. Ça n'allait toujours pas. C'était un duo qu'ils devaient faire et non pas un solo. Où pouvait bien être passé Finn ? Elle se mit à pianoter quelques touches.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un. »

Rachel se mit à sursauter et regarda derrière elle. Puck venait de rentrer et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Rachel.

-J'avais oublié ma guitare. »

Il attrapa son étui qui était posé à côté d'une chaise et se redirigea vers la sortie.

« Puck attends ! »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Rachel, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« J'aurais un service à te demander, continua-t-elle. »

Il soupira. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait dit ça, il s'était retrouvé entrain de jouer dans cette stupide vidéo de _Run Joey Run_. Il n'était pas prêt à se laisser avoir encore une fois. Il s'apprêtait à refuser quand Rachel reprit la parole.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour mon duo. Tu veux bien chanter avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt à Finn de faire ça ?

-Ça va faire une heure que je l'attends, j'ai l'impression qu'il a oublié qu'on devait se voir. »

Pas étonnant qu'il ait oublié, se dit Puck, puisqu'il l'avait vu en compagnie de Quinn il y a à peine cinq minutes.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps...

-Juste le refrain, insista Rachel. Ça ne te prendra pas longtemps. »

Il finit pas accepter et se plaça à côté d'elle.

« Et sors ta guitare, on va en avoir besoin. »

Bon sang, quand elle avait une idée dans la tête. Il posa son sac de cours par terre, sortit la guitare de son étui et regarda la partition qu'elle venait de lui donner. À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, il commença à jouer les premières notes de la chanson et se mit à chanter.

_**Do you hear me,**_

_**I'm talking to you**_

_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

Rachel se mit à son tour à chanter, un immense sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams**_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard**_

Ils se mirent à chanter le refrain. Puck leva les yeux vers elle et tous deux semblaient incapable de détourner leur regard. Rachel avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rappela de la fois où Puck lui avait chanté _Sweet Caroline_ devant tout le Glee Club. Il l'avait regardé comme s'il ne voyait plus qu'elle et elle avait l'impression en cet instant de retrouver cette sensation.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

Ils n'avaient encore jamais chanté ensemble. Elle savait qu'il avait une belle voix, mais là c'était différent. Le petit quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sentir quand elle chantait avec Finn, elle le sentait à présent.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Ils furent interrompus quand ils entendirent des applaudissements. Ils virent alors Monsieur Schuester enter dans la salle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était excellent ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. J'ai une idée. C'est vous deux qui allaient chanter cette chanson. »

Rachel se sentit revenir sur terre quand elle entendit son professeur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle change de partenaire. Si elle voulait que Finn tombe amoureux d'elle, il fallait qu'elle chante avec lui.

« Mais c'est avec Finn que je dois faire un duo.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Santana apprécie de changer de partenaire, continua Puck.

-Non, c'est vous deux que je veux pour cette chanson. Préparez-vous bien, je veux vous entendre pour la semaine prochaine. »

Monsieur Schuester partit aussi vite de la salle qu'il était arrivé, un sourire aux lèvres, fier de l'idée qu'il avait eu de faire chanter ses deux élèves. Rachel, elle, ne savait pas quoi penser. D'un côté, il est vrai que l'alchimie et l'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti avaient bien été réelles dès qu'ils étaient mis à chanter ensemble. Mais d'un autre côté, ce duo, c'était la dernière chance qu'elle avait de se rapprocher de Finn. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit Puck soupirer, marmonnant un « Je savais que ça allait mal finir. » Il rangea sa guitare dans son étui, prit son sac de cours et commença à partir.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Rachel.

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai une vie en dehors du Glee Club. »

Rachel serra les dents, retenant sa colère.

« Retrouves-moi demain, ici, à la même heure. »

Elle ne reçut qu'un « Mouais » comme réponse de la part de Puck qui sortit de la salle. Elle ne chantait peut-être plus avec Finn sur cette chanson, mais il était hors de question que Noah Puckerman lui fasse rater ce duo.

**~00~**

Une nouvelle journée de cours débuta. Rachel attrapa son livre d'histoire et ferma la porte de son casier. Elle vit alors Finn arriver vers elle, lui souriant.

« Tu n'es pas venu répéter hier, lui dit la jeune fille. »

Finn écarquilla les yeux, réalisant son erreur.

« C'était hier ? Rachel, je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais oublié.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle lui lança un petit sourire forcé. Bien sûr qu'elle était déçue que Finn ait oublié leur répétition.

« Si tu veux, on peut se voir après les cours, proposa le jeune homme.

-En fait, comme tu n'étais pas là hier, j'ai demandé à Puck de répéter avec moi. Monsieur Schuester nous a entendu et il veut que nous fassions le duo.

-Oh.

-Si tu veux, je peux insister auprès de monsieur Schuester pour qu'on fasse le duo ensemble.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que je trouvais sympa de faire ce duo avec toi. »

La sonnerie retentit. Finn lui lança un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Il trouvait 'sympa' de chanter avec elle. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle ? Rachel soupira. Elle détestait vraiment se sentir aussi peu sûre d'elle.

**~00~**

La fin des cours arriva enfin. Rachel se dirigea vers la salle de musique. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle posa son sac et se plaça devant le piano. Elle regarda une dernière fois la partition et attendit que Puck arrive. Elle doutait fort qu'il se montre pour répéter. Il n'avait pas l'air très emballé à l'idée de chanter avec elle et elle savait très bien que chanter cette chanson n'était pas important pour lui. Elle se demandait parfois ce qu'il faisait au Glee Club. Mais à sa grande surprise, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, elle le vit arriver, sa guitare à la main. Il remarqua alors que Rachel le dévisageait.

« Quoi ? Fit-il. C'est bien aujourd'hui qu'on devait répéter. »

Rachel acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il allait prendre ça au sérieux. Puck sortit sa guitare et remarqua que Rachel continuait de le fixer.

« J'y suis pour rien si tu ne peux plus chanter avec Finn.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Alors arrêtes de me fixer comme ça. »

Rachel soupira. Il finit par jouer quelques accords, avant qu'ils ne commencent à chanter. Ça allait être le début d'une longue semaine, pensa-t-elle.

**~00~**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis leur première répétition et à la grande surprise de Rachel, Puck avait toujours répondu présent. Elle avait aimé passer du temps avec lui. Ils avaient chanté, discuté, rit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée comme ça. Mais il était maintenant temps de commencer une nouvelle journée. Rachel prit son livre de mathématiques et ferma d'un coup sec la porte de son casier. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Kurt qui lui souriait.

« J'ai entendu dire que Puckleberry était revenu au goût du jour, lui dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle passa à côté de Kurt et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Le jeune garçon la suivait de près, loin de vouloir abandonner.

« J'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Puck dernièrement, continua-t-il.

-On se voit seulement pour répéter le duo.

-Je t'en pris. Je sais bien que en ce qui concerne le Glee Club tu deviens complètement folle, mais de là à répéter aussi souvent avec Noah Puckerman, même pour toi c'est trop. Et nous savons tous les deux ce que Puck attend quand il passe autant de temps avec une fille.

-On est ami, c'est tout, s'indigna Rachel.

-Continues à croire ce que tu veux Rachel. Mais j'ai vu comment il te regarde et comment toi tu le regardes. Il y a bien plus que de l'amitié entre vous. »

Rachel s'arrêta et regarda son ami dans les yeux, exaspérée par son comportement.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ce qu'il se passe entre Puck et moi.

-Disons que j'ai parié tous mes numéros de Cosmo avec Mercedes que tous les deux vous sortirez ensemble avant la semaine prochaine et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre. »

Rachel soupira. Ça ressemblait bien à Kurt et Mercedes de parier sur sa vie amoureuse. Kurt perdit son sourire et la regarda sérieusement.

« Dis-moi, fit-il, sincèrement avec qui te vois-tu ? Avec celui qui a quitté l'équipe de football pour toi et a failli perdre sa popularité, ou avec celui qui t'a laissé tomber lors de la séance photo pour l'album du lycée parce que tu n'étais pas assez populaire ? Réfléchis bien à ça. »

Kurt entra dans la salle de cours, laissant Rachel seule. Elle réfléchit à ce que son ami venait de lui dire. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec Puck et qu'elle se sentait étrangement attirée par lui. Mais de là à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. En plus, Kurt devait se tromper. Jamais Puck ne la verrait autrement que Rachel Berry, obsédée par la musique, prête à tout pour réussir à Broadway. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble l'année passée, mais leur histoire n'avait duré qu'une semaine. Et ils avaient rompus pour une raison. Elle était amoureuse de Finn et Puck était amoureux de Quinn. Mais en un an, les choses pouvaient changer, non ? Elle se mit à soupirer en maudissant Kurt pour lui avoir mis ces idées en tête.

**~00~**

Rachel gara sa voiture, coupa le moteur et sortit. Elle se dirigea vers l'allée et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entré de la maison. Elle se trouvait devant la maison des Puckerman. Il avait été convenu qu'ils répéteraient une dernière fois leur duo chez Puck. Sa mère étant de garde de nuit à l'hôpital, Puck devait surveiller sa petite sœur. Elle repensa à ce que Kurt lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée et rougit. Est-ce que Puck était vraiment intéressait par elle. Elle secoua la tête violemment. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant, elle devait agir en professionnelle. Elle soupira et finit par frapper à la porte. On vint lui ouvrit et de l'autre côté se trouvait une petite fille qui avait l'air à peine plus âgée de neuf ans et ressemblant beaucoup à Puck.

« Bonsoir, fit Rachel. Est-ce que... Noah est là ? »

La petite fille l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

« Tu es la nouvelle copine de mon frère ?

-Quoi ! Non ! Je …

-Noah ! Ta petite amie est arrivée ! »

Rachel tenta d'expliquer à la petite fille que son frère et elle n'étaient pas ensemble, mais elle fut interrompue par Puck qui arriva.

« Sarah, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux d'aller diner. »

Sarah partit en direction de la cuisine, tandis que Puck invita Rachel à entrer. Il dit à la jeune fille de l'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine et servait à diner à sa sœur. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Rachel et s'assit dans le canapé, à côté d'elle. Elle lui donna sa partition et il remarqua qu'elle avait fait plusieurs annotations. Là où il devait chanter les notes plus hautes, où il devait accélérer le rythme. Ils répétèrent pendant un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que Sarah entre dans le salon.

« Noah, je peux regarder _La Petite Sirène_ ?

-Pas ce soir. J'ai promis à maman que tu irais te coucher après avoir dîné.

-Mais Noah...

-Non, Sarah. Maintenant tu montes te coucher. »

Sarah soupira. Elle savait que son frère n'allait pas aussi facilement changer d'avis. Elle regarda la fille qui était assise à côté de lui. Elle était jolie et avait l'air plus gentille que Quinn.

« Tu chantes bien. »

Sarah lui lança un dernier sourire et monta dans sa chambre. Le visage de Rachel s'illumina.

« Ta sœur est vraiment adorable.

-Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'elle t'a dit que tu chantais bien. »

Rachel rougit. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait qu'on lui fasse des compliments sur sa façon de chanter. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Elle observa le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Cette soirée l'avait vraiment surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Puck en grand frère bienveillant, s'occupant de sa petite sœur. Il était tellement loin de cette image qu'il donnait à McKinley. Elle se mit à penser que si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, il aurait pu faire un bon père pour Beth.

« Tu veux qu'on reprenne ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

-La chanson ? »

Elle acquiesça, se sentant un peu idiote. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne son sérieux, mais le fait d'être aussi près de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas la force de s'écarter de lui. Puck regarda vers elle et eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? Demanda Rachel, se sentant rougir à nouveau.

-Si tu en as marre de répéter, on peut faire quelque chose de plus amusant. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Rachel sentit son souffle sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Mais au dernier moment, elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son torse.

« Noah. »

Il soupira mais ne s'éloigna pas d'elle.

« Rachel, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'embrasse. Et à ce que je sache, tu n'es plus avec St James. Alors rien ne peut t'en empêcher. »

Les lèvres de Puck finirent par toucher les siennes et Rachel le laissa faire. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme se poser sur sa taille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit de telles sensations. Avec un simple baiser, Puck arrivait à lui faire tourner la tête, chose que Finn ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir. Soudain, tous ces sentiments lui firent peur et elle s'écarta brusquement de lui.

« Je … Je … Balbutia-t-elle. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle prit son sac, se leva et quitta la maison à toute vitesse. Dès que Puck était près d'elle, la touchait, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle s'installa dans sa voiture et démarra.

**~00~**

Kurt était assis devant son miroir. Il s'apprêtait à utiliser cette nouvelle crème hydratante que Tina lui avait conseillé et qui faisait des miracles d'après la jeune fille. Kurt se retrouvait à passer la soirée seul chez lui. Son père et Carole étaient sortis diner et Finn avait décidé de passer la soirée dehors également. Kurt avait bien l'intention de profiter de cette soirée sans personne chez lui. Ne vous trompez pas, il était heureux pour son père et Carole, mais il est vrai que depuis que la famille Hudson avait emménagé, la maison était devenue beaucoup moins calme. Mais cette soirée de tranquillité qu'il avait prévu fut de courte durée quand quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte. Il soupira, se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Rachel, l'air plus affolée que jamais.

« Je peux entrer ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr. Rachel, tu vas bien ?

-Finn est là ?

-Il est sorti, répondit le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Il avait rendez-vous... Avec Quinn. »

Rachel acquiesça seulement. Cela ne lui faisait pas aussi mal qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et Kurt attendit que Rachel lui dise ce qu'il se passe.

« Puck et moi, on s'est embrassé.

-C'est vrai ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire, se qui énerva Rachel. À croire qu'il ne pensait qu'à son pari.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'était juste un baiser, rien d'autre. »

Kurt lui lança un regard, lui disant qu'il ne la croyait pas. La jeune fille soupira et regarda ses mains.

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser. J'aime passer du temps avec lui. Je me surprends même à penser à lui. Quand je lui parle de Broadway, il ne se moque pas. Il comprend mon envie de partir de Lima. Et quand tu m'as dit que Finn avait rendez-vous avec Quinn, ça ne m'a rien fait. J'ai passé toute une année à vouloir être avec Finn et maintenant... »

Elle soupira une dernière fois et Kurt lui lança un sourire remplit de douceur.

« En un an, les choses changent, répondit le jeune homme. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour toi de tourner pour de bon la page avec Finn et commencer un nouveau chapitre avec Puck. Je pense que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Et je ne dis pas ça à cause du pari. »

Rachel se mit à rire et enlaça son ami.

**~00~**

Le jour où Puck et Rachel devaient chanter leur duo était enfin arrivé. Après sa discussion avec Kurt, Rachel savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire. Et pour commencer, elle devait parler avec Puck. Elle se trouvait au parking du lycée, attendant qu'il arrive. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit sa voiture. Il se gara et sortit. Elle alla à sa rencontre, sûre d'elle, prête à s'expliquer.

« Bonjour Noah. »

Il attrapa son sac de cours et claqua la portière de la voiture.

« À propos d'hier soir, continua Rachel.

-C'est bon Berry, j'ai compris. Je suis pas stupide. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas Finn.

-Non, Noah...

-J'ai dit que c'était bon Berry, alors on oublie. »

Il partit en direction du lycée sans rien ajouter de plus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'expliquer. Quel idiot il avait été, pensa-t-il. Il l'avait embrassé, croyant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Mais non ! Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête c'était Finn. Il avait espéré reprendre leur histoire où ils l'avaient arrêté. Elle était différente des autres femmes qu'il avait connu. Et elle était bien la seule à croire en lui dans cette foutue ville et lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas un loser qui finirait sa vie à Lima, comme lui avait fait si gentiment remarquer Quinn. Si Rachel n'avait pas rompu avec lui l'année passée, ils seraient probablement encore ensemble. Mais ensuite, il s'était occupé de Quinn et de leur bébé et la vie avait repris son cour. Pourquoi fallait-il à chaque fois qu'il tombe amoureux de filles qui aimaient Finn ?

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Jacob Ben Israel qui venait de le percuter. Le pauvre garçon ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était pétrifié. Puck l'attrapa alors par le col de sa chemise et alla en direction d'une des poubelles du lycée. Il avait besoin de se défouler et en plus, cet abruti tournait un peu trop autour de Rachel à son goût.

**~00~**

Les cours de la journée venaient de se terminer. D'ici quelques instants, le Glee Club allait commencer. Rachel sortit de son cours d'histoire et partit en direction de la salle de musique. Elle était un peu nerveuse. Pas sur le fait qu'ils allaient rater leur prestation. Elle allait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais elle était nerveuse de se retrouver avec Puck après le désastre de la matinée. Elle arriva à destination et ouvrit la porte. Puck était le seul à être arrivé. Il était assis sur une chaise dans le fond de la salle et jouait quelques notes sur sa guitare. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

« Hey, fit-elle. »

Puck leva la tête quelques secondes avant de recommencer à jouer.

« Tu es prêt pour tout à l'heure ? Tenta de nouveau la jeune fille. »

Il acquiesça.

« Noah, s'il te plait...

-Berry...

-Non, laisses-moi parler. »

Elle commença à tortiller le bas de son pull entre ses doigts. Un geste qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse, avait remarqué Puck.

« Hier soir, on s'est embrassé et c'est vrai que j'ai paniqué. »

Puck leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il ne faut pas grand chose pour te paniquer. »

-Tu me laisses finir ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui aurait même pu faire peur à Sue Sylvester. Rachel pouvait parfois être très effrayante quand elle le voulait. Mais ça, jamais Puck ne lui avouerait.

« J'ai paniqué, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. »

Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côte de lui.

« Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureuse de Finn. Je pensais qu'on allait former le couple leader du Glee Club. Mais je crois que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'une idée. J'ai tout fait pour que Finn me remarque au point que je me suis perdue. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Mais quand je suis avec toi, tout est différent. Je peux être qui je suis vraiment, sans avoir peur d'être rejetée. J'aime être avec toi et j'ai fini par réaliser que tu m'avais manqué. Je regrette qu'on ait rompu. Si seulement on pouvait recommencer à zéro. »

Puck lui prit la main et se rapprocha d'elle. Il n'osa pas brusquer les choses, de peur qu'elle s'en aille comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Leur visage se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Puck lui caressa tendrement la joue. Ils finirent par se séparer au bout de quelques instants.

« Ça veut dire que l'on est de nouveau ensemble ? Tenta Rachel.

-Je crois, oui. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, ne voulant pas se séparer, savourant ce doux sentiment qu'ils ressentaient. Mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre lorsque deux autres membres du club entrèrent dans la salle. La pièce commença ensuite à se remplir petit à petit. Tous se calmèrent lorsque Monsieur Schuester entra et demanda à Puck et Rachel de présenter leur chanson. Ils se placèrent tous les deux devant les autres élèves et se mirent à chanter. Leur duo était parfait, comme Rachel l'avait prévu. Une fois leur chanson terminée, Puck lui prit la main et l'embrassa sous le regard étonné des autres membres du club. Rachel entendit Kurt dire un vague « J'ai gagné » à Mercedes, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cette année était différente des autres et bien mieux encore que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

_**I'm lucky we're in love every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

**_Lucky to be coming home someday_  
><strong>

**Fin**


End file.
